In its short history, Internet usage has been mainly driven by portals and search engines, such as YAHOO!™ and GOOGLE™. Recently, the rapid growth of social networking sites, such as MYSPACE™ and FACEBOOK™ has revealed a new trend of Internet usage. Social networking generally relates to services and tools that help users maintain and expand their circles of friends usually by exploiting existing relationships. Social networking sites have shown potential to become the places on the Internet where many people spend most of their time, thus making these sites the main entry point for online activity. Often times, these social networking sites can become the focal point of sharing information, such as links, multimedia, music, and the like.
In general, social networking sites and other online services of the Internet offer a mix of features and tools, such as message boards, games, journals or web logs (“blogs”). Many of these sites try to build communities around multi-media or popular culture, such as television, film, music, etc. These sites and their features are designed to keep users clicking on advertising-supported pages of the site. Thus, the known social networking sites employ a closed platform of services that attempt to keep their user-base captive to the site.
Unfortunately, it can be difficult for users to maintain their multiplicity of accounts for their social networks. For example, users can have multiple profiles at multiple sites for their music, email, instant messaging, etc. However, most users eventually do not keep up with all of their accounts. For example, many users have four or five e-mail addresses, but essentially may use only one or two of them.
In addition, the Internet is crowded with a large number of social networking sites and sharing tools. For example, the recent supremacy of ITUNES™ has triggered a plethora of music service offerings. As another example, the recent success of YOUTUBE™ and GOOGLE™ Video has sparked an explosion of video-sharing sites.
Unfortunately, due to their current business model, the known social network sites are vulnerable to spammers and other forms of fraud. Thus, many closed social networking sites will likely become abandoned or a major hassle for users to maintain.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods and systems that serve as an open platform for users to maintain their personas across a plurality of social networking sites and online services. It may also be desirable to provide methods and systems that serve as an open overlay that serves as a consistent context by which users interact with social networking sites and online services.